gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Stained Glass Demon
|image = MediEvil= |-|Resurrection= |caption = The Master of the Mausoleum. |nboss = Guardians of the Graveyard |lboss = N/A |health = 500 |medievil = The Hilltop Mausoleum |mresurrection = Hilltop Mausoleum}} The Stained Glass Demon is the first boss in MediEvil and MediEvil: Resurrection. He is fought in The Hilltop Mausoleum level. Book of Gallowmere entry I always thought it was a bad idea when they put a demon on their stained glass window. "Isn't that a little odd for a holy place?" I said. "What if a passing sorcerer brings it to life using arcane magic?" I said. But did they listen? Yes, he might have a glass jaw, but if you think shattering his dark heart is going to be easy, you'd better think again! Description ''MediEvil This glass-spewing monstrosity can only be felled by chipping away at its heart with a projectile weapon. Unfortunately, his heart is only exposed during small periods of time while he's gathering the glass shards for his next attack. Your best bet is to maintain a safe distance from him while he's jumping about (watch his shadow for an idea of where he's going to land next), and stay one step ahead of the glass shards he spits out at you. Use the Crossbow and shoot at the heart when he's levitating. If you are caught in one of his glass menageries, hit your attack button repeatedly to break free. He should take a dive after a few times repeating these steps, leaving the Skull Key in the midst of his glass remains. MediEvil: Resurrection This glass-spewing monstrosity is Zarok's best mate, which says it all really, but just to confirm, this transparent fiend is utterly evil. There is only one way to defeat such a creature and that is to target his exposed crystal cut heart. Judicious and sustained use of long-range arsenal will finally shatter the Demon into a thousand pieces, and good job too! Story MediEvil'' / MediEvil: Resurrection The Demon is first mentioned within a book before the Skull Gates in the Graveyard. It is revealed to be the Master of the Mausoleum, as well as the holder of the Skull Key (Stained Glass Key in MediEvil: Resurrection). A gargoyle near the gate to Cemetery Hill tells Dan that Zarok travelled to the Mausoleum to meet with the demon. Later, Daniel travels into the catacombs below the Mausoleum and releases the demon's soul by shattering the frozen glass heart in which it was preserved. The soul flies to the stained glass window and when Daniel approaches it, the soul enters the window and the Demon awakens, ready to battle him. After it is defeated, the Demon shatters and drops the its key (or a pouch of gold if the key was already collected). Strategy The Demon can only be defeated using ranged weapons. The only ranged weapons available to Dan by the time he reach the demon will be the arm, the throwing knives and the crossbow. The Demon has two "normal" attacks and three "charged" attacks. The two normal attacks consist of jumping on Dan, or jumping opposite him and throwing glass shards at him. The charge attacks are throwing a large amount of glass shards at Dan, trapping him in a glass crystal that drains his health, and creating an explosive burst of energy that damages the player. Dan can only attack the demon when it hovers in the air, its heart seperates from the body and its charging its attack. It is recommended that Dan runs immediately after the demon launches its attack. Related trophies Gallery - MediEvil: Resurrection= Artwork= Med_StainedGlassDemon_06.jpg|Concept art of the Stained Glass Demon by Mitch Phillips. |-|Cutscenes= SGDemonRes.png|Stained Glass Demon before his awakening. |-|Screenshots= SGDemonBossRes.png|Battle with the Stained Glass Demon. SGDemonChargeRes.png|Stained Glass Demon with its heart exposed. }} References Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:MediEvil enemies Category:MediEvil bosses Category:MediEvil: Resurrection enemies Category:MediEvil: Resurrection bosses